Home is Where You Are
by emmas-prince
Summary: How Killian decides to trade his ship for Emma.


_**Home is Where You Are**_

_He missed her. _

_Oh how he missed her. _

And it was not only some amorousness he found himself in or anything of the sort. Now, her family was in danger; not because he knew, _actually_ he didn't, but Hook had received a note by a sodding dove.

_Who sent it?_ He wondered.

_No bloody idea!_

It said something about Emma's parents being in danger and that he needed to go look for her and bring her back to Storybrooke; not to mention the note had attached a potion to restore memories.

He didn't understand how and why, because the last time he checked, Storybrooke didn't exist anymore.

Anyway, Hook was going to bring Emma back to town, he wasn't about to risk her parents' life and everyone else's.

Even so, everyone knew there was no way to travel between worlds without a magic bean, and now he needed one. With the Jolly Roger, matters could be easier, but more complicated too.

_Why? _

_Because a second curse was coming…_

And this time, he was completely oblivious as to whom may have casted it. Not that it mattered, it was just coming.

The facts were these: he was in the Enchanted Forest, with a note and a magic potion; many miles away from the nearest port, with no magic beans and therefore, no way to reach Emma.

He had heard from Smee, one of his sailors who was witless and purposeless but had the ability to locate 'hard-to-find' objects, that apparently on a port far away from the curse, a 'dreaded' pirate had one magic bean in his possession. If it was true, he needed to sail there as soon as possible.

That's how he found himself steering his ship forward, leaving the port and his crew behind, including his first mate, the cooks and all of the sailors. He was alone now.

Hook knew it was a risky move.

_Of course he knew_.

It was almost a suicidal mission navigating the sea, with no crew, minimum rations of food, and a curse approaching.

_Aye, not the best of circumstances. _

Considering that once the curse occurred, matters could get worse since he wouldn't be able to remember who he was going to rescue in the first place. That's why he drove his ship forward and never stopped to look back.

Time passed… Hours, days…he didn't keep track.

He just stopped undercover on a few ports and taverns to ask villagers, wenches, and sailors about the pirate who had what he needed, but everything was partially unsuccessful. He didn't lose hope, after all he had learnt from those hero types to never lose it; that's why when he heard rumors about the pirate's location, he put on sail the Jolly Roger one more time, wishing to finally find him.

He saw the next port on the offing, looking at the other ships that had stopped there, spotting immediately a crimson flag. He presumed the ship belonged to the_ 'dreaded_' pirate, everyone was talking talking about; or at least as dreaded he could be in _that_ _scrap_, which could be hardly called a ship.

Hook anchored on the port and got off the Jolly Roger, then he entered to the port's tavern, where a complete commotion was taking place. Apparently, some drunk sailors had started a bar fight, nothing new though; it happened all the time.

He sat in the nearest stool and waited for a bar wench to fetch him his usual rum. Once he had it, he started to drink, looking carefully for _the pirate_. It was then when he heard a voice that he would recognize probably anywhere; a voice he hated and quite frankly, a voice he thought belonged to a dead man.

He turned around slowly and stood up from his seat to face _him_. The last person he wanted to hear or see was no other than Blackbeard; he was dressed in his usual attire, black leather pants, a red doublet, black boots and his big-ass tri-cornered hat.

"Hook! The softie pirate, once more." Blackbeard said mockingly. "Thought we would never cross our paths again, but here we are... Quite a coincidence, won't you say?" He smirked.

"Aye. Quite a coincidence, indeed." Hook said, a little disgruntled. "You're supposed to be dead, don't you? If I recall correctly, I made you walk the bloody plank. How is it possible that you're here?" he asked shocked but trying to keep a straight face.

_He threw him to the seas himself! _

_How was he alive?_

"Oh, you know, the red-head lass who was with you when we last met, Ariel, wasn't she?" Blackbeard smirked. "Turns out she got me out." He winked in his direction. "But, what about ye, Hook? Did you gave up in trying to be a pirate?" He laughed. "Did you went back to being the king's lackey now that it is said that you're one of the 'good ones'? You know… They've even said that you're a hero, aren't you?" Blackbeard tried to provoke Hook with his sarcasm.

Hook clenched his jaw, placing his hand over his cutlass while he waited for the fight, he wasn't known as the most fearsome pirate to ever hoist a sail for no reason, but the fight never started. He determined this wasn't a tavern conversation, and motioned to Blackbeard to follow him before they left, walking towards the docks, where the Jolly Roger and other boats were anchored. Once they arrived, Hook stopped and turned to face the other pirate.

"You know, Blackbeard, I actually don't have time for your games." He stated. "If the situation were different I would keelhaul you right now, but this is your lucky day and I won't." Hook sent him a pointed look. "As a matter of fact, I need help because I'm looking for a pirate, a fearsome one; not you, of course." Hook sent him a smirk. "Someone who can give me what I'm looking for."

"And what would that be?" Blackbeard asked, skeptical.

"A magic bean, to create a portal." He answered.

"Well, well, well… if that's the case then I've got to say today it's _your_ lucky day." A smirk formed around Blackbeard's mouth before continuing. "Considering that here I am, right in the flesh."

"Hold on… Is it you?" Hook asked, astonished. "You're the _'dreaded pirate'_ everyone's been talking about?" He shook his head in disbelief. "But most importantly… do you really have a bean?" He raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Of course I have one." Blackbeard said with a mischievous grin. "I was actually saving it, for, you know, a rainy day." He laughed. "And if you want it, here it is." He said before reaching into one of his pockets to take out a red sachet. He extended his hand to Hook, as if giving him the object. "Here, take it." He grinned darkly.

Hook made a move to take the bag but Blackbeard removed his hand immediately. "What? Did you think I'll give it freely?" He asked sarcastically, before continuing. "Of course not! It has a cost. You know these things aren't easy to come by; specially now, with the walls between worlds down and all."

"The walls down?" Hook asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret, _mate_." Blackbeard said mischievously. "There was a time when no one could travel between worlds, and those who could went on unpredictable journeys. There are stories about sailors who tried travelling whilst the walls between realms were up, and God knows where they ended, since nobody ever heard of them again. However, apparently something has changed and in view of the fact that I'm not a wizard, I don't know exactly what happened, but there are rumors in the taverns about people who've already traveled and they came back completely fine, that's how I've gathered that journeys between lands are possible now."

Time kept running, the curse was coming and Hook was getting tired of this. If he was going to obtain the bean, he had to do it now.

"Then how much for the bean?" Hook gritted his teeth. "I can give you anything, just name it." He looked directly at Blackbeard, to demonstrate he was willing to do or pay anything in order to get that bean.

"Anything?" Blackbeard asked surprised. "I don't think you know what you're saying, _sailor_." He sent Hook a wickedly smile, which meant to tell he was up to no good and already planning what to take away from him.

"I mean it, just name it" Hook repeated, serious.

"I want her." Blackbeard said with a smirk, fixing his eyes on Hook, who got confused for a second, not getting what he meant by '_her',_ although he quickly understood the meaning. "The Jolly Roger. The ship you fought so hard to take away from me." He stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hook had to process everything quickly... The Jolly Roger was the most precious thing he had. The _only_ thing that reminded him of his brother, of Milah. The _only_ reminder he had of them. It was also the ship that saw him become a pirate; it was the only thing he had now.

_His home._

But suddenly _her_ face appeared at the back of his mind. He had to find Emma and give her the happiness and the life she deserved, with her parents; he just had to hope to be part of her life in a future.

He pondered his options, he could find someone else, but he would risk the Charmings and the rest of Storybrooke; or he could give Blackbeard his ship and get to Emma before the curse arrived.

_It was coming fast._

His decision was clear.

"Deal." Hook said firmly, fixing his eyes on Blackbeard, to express he wasn't going to back down now.

"Then here it is, _mate_." Blackbeard said, before letting the red sachet fall in Hook's hand and adding. "I'll give you a few minutes though, to say goodbye and to gather your belongings, because you'll **never** see her again." He stated, looking directly into his eyes, before turning back into the tavern.

Hook watched as Blackbeard left, then he turned around to look at the Jolly Roger. He started walking towards her, up into the deck, and stopped at the steering wheel, remembering all the good times, and the bad ones, that he had lived there.

He remembered the day he'd promised himself to kill Rumplestiltskin, even if it was the last thing he did; the time when he taught Baelfire how to sail; and how Emma, the Charmings, Regina and even the bloody Crocodile had gone to Neverland to rescue Henry and succeded.

He left his spot at the helm and walked through the deck towards the captain's cabin. When he entered, there were a few maps he had forgotten to put away on his desk; the note and the memory potion the dove had brought him.

That's when Hook understood that this ship was not his to sail anymore… And he would not back out on an important deal like this one. He needed to find Emma, for his own and her parents' sake.

He didn't care about what he had to give up, not anymore.

He had already drunk his ass off so many times trying to forget her and at the end it didn't work. Then he tried being a pirate, again, and not even _that_ worked.

_So, what was left to do? _

_Leave. _

Leave and find Emma. He would let fate decide what was next.

Hook left the cabin after taking one last look at what had been pretty much his entire life, then he walked through the Jolly Roger's deck before leaving the ship. It felt like an end, and he realized it _really_ was the end. He would never see or sail his vessel again.

He was determined to find Emma. If she decided to stay in Storybrooke, the Enchanted Forest, or even on a bloody hole on the ground, he would stay there too, only if she let him.

Hook walked throughout the harbor until the ships disappeared from his view. He didn't went back to tell Blackbeard the Jolly Roger was his now, he would understand; after all, it was a closed deal.

_And he needed Emma more than he needed his ship, anyway._

He stopped walking once he was in the forest, surrounded by trees. This would be a good place to throw the bean.

Time was coming. Hook could see the curse by the horizon, that purple and green smoke that would swipe his memories away if he didn't hurry. Before doing anything else, he secured the note and the memory potion in his pocket. In a swift motion he threw the magic bean to the ground, where a full-on green spiral portal opened up. It was the portal that would take him to wherever Emma was. He looked back, trying to distinguish the Jolly Roger between all the trees surrounding the area, but he couldn't.

_It didn't matter anymore… _

_His Swan was his future now._

_And possibly his new home._

_He'd made his choice._

He took one last look at the forest around him, then at the portal, and he finally jumped in.


End file.
